


Detention

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caught, Detention, Established Relationship, M/M, Sterek A-Z, Teen Derek Hale, Teen Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Derek and Stiles in detention





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

“This is your fault”

Derek stared, shocked “How is this my fault? You’re the one that dragged me into the janitors closet and attached yourself to my face!”

A book slammed on the desk “Quiet! This is detention not a play date”

“You shouldn’t have given me that ‘come and get me’ face” Stiles whispered harshly

“That’s just my face!”

“Exactly!”

“That’s it! Both of you just earned yourself another detention”

A few minutes later Derek felt a ball hit his face.

**\- Worth it?**

 

Derek looked back at Stiles and nodded

Stiles smiled happily and went back to his work

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Early


End file.
